First encounters
by Deathlylover
Summary: A short one-short for my Matt's birthday! The day Matt met L will be a day he never forgets.


**AN: I am working on my stories, I promise! In the meanwhile...HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY MATTY! I love yoooooou~! You know who you are~! This isfor my lovely Matty! Happy birthday~!**

* * *

Matt pov:

I can still remember it. The day that I met the great L. He was so strange...and I'm sure he still is as strange as on that fateful day. I remember every little detail of it, even the scent of lingering alcohol in Rodger's office...

* * *

Another day. Every day is so boring here...nothing to do. Wake up late, go to my classes, get some lecture from that old man-Rodger...then go do home work before going to sleep.

There's no one else here who's trying to succeed L. I heard a boy who's a year younger than me might be coming some time for that very reason though.. They're still working things out though. Until then I'm all alone.

The other students are just...normal students unlike myself.. But this L guy sounds pretty interesting. I've heard very little about him from overhearing teachers. They say he's weird, but smart. That may be an understatement according to them..

I've only been here for two weeks in total-but I've already adjusted. After all, I'm used to moving around. My parents gave me away when I was an infant. I lived in the first orphanage for about...six months. Then I was adopted by a nice couple. They had children eventually though after five and a half months.

They decided they didn't want me anymore.

That has happened a few times. Other times they just...have had different problems and situations that always result in getting rid of me within the year.

I yawn and stretch, sitting up in the plush bed. Pushing the fuzzy, red blankets aside, I slowly get myself out of the warm bed.

There's a shared bathroom just down the hall. I grab some fresh clothes along with bathroom necessities and walk down there. My long bangs fall into my face as I walk, and I push them aside with a puff of air from my pale pink lips.

I usually sleep in just my red and black striped boxers, causing teachers to hiss in annoyance. I merely smirk at them, and wave.

Usually I see the same people everyday-not much seems to change here...so I'm surprised when a man with very ruffled black hair is seen just down the hall. He's staring...at me? With a thumb on his bottom lip like a little child. His lips curve upwards into what could nearly be mistaken as a smile when he sees me notice him.

I shake my head of the very strange thoughts that penetrate my head, and sigh. How weird...he seems pretty creepy. I do hope he isn't a new teacher here.

I hurry down the hall, slightly nervous and shaken a bit at this strange man. His eyes are slightly bitter looking, he has pale, flawless skin...as long as you ignore the dark bags under his even darker eyes.

As he passes by me, my shoulder brushes against his upper arm. There's plenty of space in the hall! Why must he walk so close?! That had to be on purpose! My eyes widen in surprise and disbelief when he whispers hello in a bored sounding monotone. His voice is deep, and alluring. Fascinating.

My gaze lingers on him as I continue walking. I nearly bump into someone for that reason, causing them to growl at me. Something different for once..something..new.

* * *

Later that very day, I'm called to Rodger's ever dreadful office. I'm fidgeting a bit as I walk. 'His office...what did I do this time? I didn't think I did anything. I've actually been rather good today..' I sigh.

I step into the office soon, the heavy, wooden door creaking as its opened. There's a scent of alcohol and a scent that one can only describe as...old man smell.

A huff escapes me, and I look up. Only to see bitter looking eyes staring back at me. "Y-You again!?" I nearly growl for some reason. His lips curve up again in that signature way. "Hello."

"You two have already met?" Rodger asks. I shake my head, and stuff my hands into the pockets of my fluffy vest.

"We merely brushed past each other in the hall." 'Brushed. Yeah, literally brushed. No sense of personal space..'

"Well.." Rodger coughs slightly in the tense awkwardness. "Matt, this is L. L, this is Matt."

"I am intelligent enough to know this without the formalities." L states, and I frown again at him. "I see you decided to dress?" a light blush dusts my cheeks. "I-I was on my way to the bathroom!"

L chuckles, and walks to me. I back up a bit, but he ruffles my hair, causing me to freeze. Only now it hits me.

Did he say...L?

Like the one I'm attempting to succeed. Interesting... "I'm succeeding the great L who is actually a jerk?!" L frowns lightly. "I did something to be considered a jerk?" now that I think about it...no. He did not actually do anything to be considered a jerk. "Never mind..." I hold my hand out.

He takes a hand from his pocket, and shakes my hand. Then...he pulls his hand away...and wipes it off with a towel. Everything in me is refusing to allow me to look at him now. Jerk.

The next action he does is even weirder though. He digs his hand into his back pocket, and asks me, "Do you have a hobby?" I shake my head again. "No."

"Maybe this will do then?" he hands me a DS. It's red. My hand reaches out curiously. I've never had a video game before. "But you must promise to stay out of trouble from now on." I nod, and take the gift.

Maybe...just maybe I judged him wrong? Maybe he isn't a jerk after all. He ruffles my hair again, and I smile toothily at him. "Yes sir!"

I wrap my arms around him-no one has ever given me a gift before... I continue smiling at the now startled L, and pull back. "Thank you.." he nods. "Of course."

I pull away soon. "I need to go study now.." he nods again. "I understand that. Good night, Matt." I smile more. "Good night, L."

I'm still smiling as I leave the room, and walk down now my room. I check the DS-there's a Mario game in it. 'I wonder what Mario is..'


End file.
